Trial and Error
by Rivertwisted
Summary: Sora is Riku’s pampered pet, a chocolate colored Labrador retriever. When Riku wakes to find his dog missing one day and a new, oddly familiar person in his life, can what anyone considers ‘normal’ ever be restored? -RS-
1. Sunday

**Author's note: **This is my first fan fiction (though I've been stalking the site for some time now), so light, constructive criticism would be the best, I think. I hope this idea hasn't been used too many times before, if at all. I try to steer away from clichés, but somehow or another I always think I'm stealing someone else's work.

"people talking"

"_dogs talking"_

'people thinking'

_dogs thinking_

* * *

_- - - -_

_Some say that each leap year, all pets under the range of a full moon go missing for a matter of days. In these days, the pets take the form of a human under that moon. Then, after it passes, these pets return to their owners, unharmed and safe. Or so some say._

_- - - -_

**Sunday **

It was Sunday. That could mean only one thing- something Sora looked forward to every other day of the week: _Park! _He lapped at the water in his dish a few more times before turning away.

He raced through his home, a cozy, three room apartment, complete with a small kitchen and an even smaller bathroom, until he came into a more than familiar room. This room was his own. Centering this room was a bed, a large one at that. The bed had not always been there, since he was a pup, but it had been exchanged recently in place of a small one that was not big enough for himself. Himself, and the other, of course.

_Get up, get up! _"Woof!" he said with excitement, springing onto the mattress with a thud. "Woof!"

Beneath the blankets, a figure groaned. Shortly after, it rolled over. Sora cocked his head to the side and sniffed at the sheets. Why wasn't he getting up? He looked out the nearest window, through cracked blinds. It was barely sunrise, he noticed, which meant his pet wasn't supposed to get up for another hour, or what he liked to call clicks (clicks, because of the expected sound a clock in the living room would make when each hour began), or so.

He didn't care. It was _Sunday_. There wasn't an ounce of wait left in him. _Get up! _He howled loudly, throwing his head back. After a moment of wailing, he relaxed, his tongue hanging limply between two pointed teeth as he panted. His tail wagged. He barked again.

"Okay, okay!" was the irritated response. "I'm up, Sora, I'm up!" Sora beamed and leaped off the bed, watching with enthusiasm as his pet tossed the mess of blankets and sheets from his body. The man blinked and gave a massive yawn, stretching his limbs and sighing deeply. He looked to an alarm clock resting on the bedside table. He squinted his eyes, then groaned. "Six-thirty?" he asked. "You seriously woke me up this early?"

Sora whined at his feet.

"Oh, that's right," the man said. He closed his eyes and sighed once more. "It's _Sunday_."

The word, Sora recognized. He bounced and gave a single bark. _Yes, yes! Sunday, it's Sunday!_

The man stood from his bed and fetched some clothes. "You're never this excited on other days," he remarked without glancing at Sora, almost as if to himself. "But then again, I'm always working on other days, huh? We don't get to spend time together like this a lot." He leaned over and scratched behind one of Sora's ears. The dog closed his eyes, rump hitting the floor, and he panted with pleasure.

_Mmm. _He smiled.

"Okay," his pet said. "Let me get dressed, and we can be on our way. But you know," he added, waggling a finger, "any other day, I would be angry for being woken up so early."

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door, and Sora watched from his place on the carpet, still smiling, the fur behind his left ear still tingling from the man's touch.

o-o-o

Sora's pet was named Riku. Riku was Sora's pet for several reasons: he was hired to feed Sora, take him on walks for pleasure, bathroom breaks, or both. He was also required to feed Sora his favorite mix of kibble (the kind that had a different assortment of meat tossed in) twice a day, and bathe him once every week. That day usually fell on Saturdays, and though Sora didn't particularly enjoy the bathing, he didn't mind either, because he knew the following day was always a nice reward for his patience.

In Sora's mind, and perhaps in a good state of thinking, he was the master, and Riku, undeniably, was his pet. His _dog_. Riku was his plaything, hired to be at his service.

And he loved it.

Sunday was always Sora's favorite time for the week. Most of the time, it was the same, but he did not care. The schedule was something he had grown accustomed to. He never really liked changes, anyway. Now, first thing in the morning he would wake his pet, who would complain for a moment before preparing himself to take Sora out. Sora would prepare too, by shaking or licking himself, which Riku often scolded him for (and for a reason unbeknownst to him). After getting ready, the two would leave their home, Sora on collar and leash, and Riku, of course, controlling the leash.

But Riku didn't really _control _anything. So long as it wasn't in the road or someone's flowerbeds, Sora was allowed to go virtually anywhere. He led with confidence, walking with long strides as he and his pet went on their way. Riku stopped sometimes and talked to other human pets, much to Sora's displeasure. He would wait though, because a good percentage of the time these pets also had owners, and some of them were Sora's friends.

"_Hey, Kairi!" _Sora barked, tail wagging ferociously as he and Riku approached a man with a red Collie at his side.

Kairi yipped and licked Sora's cheek. _"Sora," _she whimpered in a sweet tone, _"it's nice to see you! How are you and your pet doing?" _She looked at Riku, who was deep in conversation with the other man.

Sora shrugged and sat, scratching behind his collar before replying. _"We're good," _he barked. _"Riku has been working later than normal each day this week, so I have to wait for him at night off regular time. He hasn't made his curfew once at all the entire week! He's been at least…two clicks late each night, I think." _

Kairi narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. She licked her lips. _"Well," _she began, _"Squall has been late sometimes, too. And he always smells like another pet. I think he's out playing with other pets without telling me, but I don't know. I can't really ask him." _She yipped a few times with laughter. _"Maybe it's the same for Riku?" _she suggested. _"You can't really blame him, if that is the case. He could be lonely."_

"_Lonely?" _Sora puffed his chest out and sat in a proper manner. His lips twisted into a grin. _"How could he _possibly _be lonely? He has me, Kairi. And I'm all he needs."_

"_Sure, Sora," _said Kairi in a hushed voice, as though the humans were listening. She gestured toward them. _"But look at them. Squall- Leon and Riku, they get along so well, don't you think? I agree, our pets are our good companions, but I also think they need the company of other pets, too."_

Sora thought for a moment. He scratched behind his collar again. _"Hmm… Do you think so? I guess that makes sense. But still…I wish he'd at least tell me, you know?"_

Kairi shook her head. _"Sora," _she barked, _"you can only understand about one in each fifteen words he says to you. And a lot of those words have to do with 'food' or 'walk'. And you really expect him to tell you anything at all?"_

"…_Well, I don't know." _

"You know, Riku," Leon said, pointing at Sora, "I think your dog might have fleas. He seems to be scratching an awful lot lately."

Riku laughed and patted Sora on the side. Sora nuzzled his leg in return. "Nah, I just think his new collar is agitating him." A red, satin collar was worn by Sora with pride, a new tag shining in the sunlight. "I put some good money into that thing, too. He'd better not tear it up with all that scratching he does."

Leon stuffed his hands in his pockets, shaking his head. "I don't know why you put so much money into that dog. Hard earned cash," he said, stroking Kairi's head, "should not be spent on things like collars for dogs."

"Well…" Riku trailed off and let his gaze slide down to Sora, who looked back at him with crystal-like eyes. "…I love him, Leon." He scratched behind Sora's ear. "He's my best friend."

"Man's best friend," Leon laughed. "Riku…you really are a sucker."

o-o-o

After meeting with Leon and Kairi, Sora was happy to find himself trotting through soft green grass. It felt nice under his paws, the freshly trimmed lawn. The surrounding air was crisp and warm, the perfect feel of a perfect Sunday. Sundays, they were always perfect. Sundays were the best days.

Riku always brought a Frisbee when he and Sora went out on Sunday. They'd play for a while like that in the park, tossing and retrieving, tossing and retrieving, keeping true to Sora's breed. It was an hour or so before they stopped to rest, both of them panting. Sora would collapse on the ground beside Riku, underneath the same oak tree they rested under every Sunday.

They shared a water bottle, sometimes. People stared. Riku and Sora often shared things, which surprised even Riku sometimes. Who in their right mind ate or drank after a _dog_? He'd shake off the thoughts and go on with his day. The loud barking of Sora would tell him his dog had found a new squirrel or cat to chase.

This Sunday, it was a cat. The cat was not new to Sora; he had been seen before, strolling in the park and grooming its fur by the lakeside. Sometimes it would lift it's head and look at Sora before bounding away into bushes or the nearest tree.

Sora took much interest into chasing this cat. And he didn't chase others- only the one, because he found it oddly amusing to mess with the timid clump of fur. _"Hey Zexion!" _he howled, legs springing after the cat as they both sprinted across a large clearing in the park. The cat yowled and threw itself into a tree, and on its perch it hissed.

"_Y-you s-stupid dog!" _Zexion curled his forelegs under his chest and licked at the messy clumps of fur on his paws. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. _"Why don't you mess with someone else, huh? I think Roxas is around here with his pet somewhere. Go bother him."_

Sora whined and paced beneath the tree. _"But I like to bother _you_," _he argued. _"Roxas is here, though. Well, I guess I could go catch up with him. It's been a whole week since we last spoke."_

"_Good," _Zexion spat. _"Stupid dog."_

o-o-o

"Sora!"

When Sora heard his name being called, he had already began making his way back to Riku. He knew his pet would scold him for running off uninstructed like he had done, but it would soon be forgotten. He padded up to Riku and noticed another human standing beside him. He was grinning. _Axel? _thought Sora. _Then that means…_

"_Sora, nice too see you here!" _It was Roxas, another Labrador that Sora was very familiar with. In his eyes, their biggest difference was the color of their fur: dark, chocolate brown, and a silky gold. _"I knew I would- I told Axel before we left that we'd meet you guys here." _Roxas nuzzled Sora briefly before the two dogs pulled apart.

"_Silly," _Sora laughed, _"everyone knows pets aren't intelligent enough to understand what we say."_

"_Is that so, or is it us that doesn't understand them?"_

Sora shook his head and nipped Roxas playfully. _"Yeah right," _he chimed. _"That's pretty funny."_

Roxas smiled and sat beside the other dog. His eyes traveled to Riku and Axel. The two men were laughing about something neither Roxas nor Sora could understand. _"Pet stuff," _Sora barked softly. _"It probably wouldn't make sense even if we could understand what they were saying."_

"_Yeah," _Roxas agreed.

"Well, we better get going," Axel sighed.

Riku raised his eyebrows. "What? It's barely noon," he said.

Axel chucked and looked at Roxas. The dog's tail thumped on the ground. "Yeah, I know. But we have some things we gotta take care of. Right, buddy?" He gave another small laugh. "I have to run by the store and pick up more food for Roxas. He's been eating a lot more than usual, and I think I might have to put him on a diet if he doesn't stop gaining weight… He's nearly two and a half years, so I think his weight should be balanced by now. But anyways, I'll see you guys around, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Riku said with a grin. He leaned over and gave Roxas a pat on the head. "You be good," he said, and earned a single bark in response.

"_Bye!" _Sora called as the dog began trailing away beside Axel.

Roxas turned his head, tail wagging frantically. _"Bye Sora!" _he barked, and disappeared into the distance, out of Sora and Riku's sight.

o-o-o

The dog and his "pet" stayed in the park past noon until the sun had risen high into the autumn sky, a milky mixture of white and blue. They left then and found something to eat at a nearby ice-cream parlor, Sora's table undoubtedly being the heated sidewalk. Sora had no argument; the cool sweet tasted just as good to him as though the ground had nothing to do with it (and really, maybe, it didn't). He slurped the treat happily, and Riku laughed. "You're so messy," he said between licks.

Sora didn't turn his attention to Riku. _I have no idea what you said, _thought the dog, _but I'm not gonna argue. _

Just a few minutes later, they had finished their snack. "Well," said Riku, gazing at Sora with lively green eyes, "let's get home."

Their feet, human and canine, approached the apartment around two. Sora's ears perked as they stepped inside. Riku got down to his knees and unclipped the leash. He pet Sora's roughly and gave a warmhearted chuckle. "Okay, boy. You can go now." He closed the door behind him, and Sora leaped away with a bark.

He sniffed the air thoroughly, tail standing high. _Good to be home. _He made way to his water dish and drank. _Today was a good day. All Sundays are._

"What? Are you serious? But I'm not supposed to go back until Monday!"

Sora's fur stood on end as he heard Riku speaking from another room. He let a small growl pass through clenched teeth. _Who is he talking to? _He stealthily walked into the kitchen, where he found Riku leaning against the counter, talking on his cell phone. Sora sighed. _Oh. He's just talking into the square. _He flopped onto the couch and stared at the man with interest. _But why does he sound angry?_

"I…ugh, why are you asking me this now? This is my day off, Tidus!" Riku ran long fingers through his hair. His face was a deep red. "…Okay," he sighed heavily, clenching his fists. "I'm on my way."

Moments later, the phone was back in Riku's pocket. The man stood there for a moment, motionless, eyes staring into the distance. Sora edged forward on the couch. He whimpered softly, and Riku looked at him and gave a lazy smile. "I'm sorry, Sora," he said, "but we won't be able to spend the rest of the day together liked we planned. Tidus just called at work, and I have to get in as soon as possible. It seems things down at the factory are real busy, and they need me there."

Work. Sora understood that word, but sometimes he wished he didn't. His ears fell. _I…can't believe this. _Riku could almost see him frown. _He's leaving me? But it's Sunday! He can't do that. He hasn't before, and he won't now!_

But despite his thoughts, the recognizable set of keys were held firmly in Riku's right hand. He was really leaving. He was leaving Sora to himself on Sunday, and the dog was at his feet in an instant, whimpering. Riku shook his head and kneeled down. Apologies slipped past his lips, none of which Sora had the slightest care for. He caressed the dog's fur gingerly before standing.

"I'll try to make it home soon, okay?" He walked toward the front door, opened it, and glanced over his shoulder at the wistful dog. "You be good now," he said, and departed, closing the door and turning the key in the lock with an effective click.

o-o-o

Sora was bored. Now, he had been bored plenty of times, but this was completely different. Not only was he bored, but he was lonely. Waiting had never seemed so hard before in the entirety of his life. He returned to the couch and lay there, still as a brick, and looked at the carpet. _Bored. _

The clock above a small television set ticked steadily. Sora's ears picked up the rhythm with ease, and he exhaled deeply. His eyes fell on his food bowl. He didn't feel like eating. Eating wouldn't cure his boredom- not today. Sundays were supposed to be filled with fun and excitement, not this. Not at all. Sora closed his eyes.

A faint rustling sound brought him to a start. His head whipped in the direction of the window, open, a small breeze blowing the cheap curtains. _There's something out there. _He stood and stretched for a moment, and cautiously approached the window. He stood on his hind legs and peered outside, head barely poking out the frame. He sniffed the air, eyes scanning the area. _Is that…? _He pushed his head out further.

_Zexion! What in the world is that cat doing here?_

Pawing at a tin can under the shade of a small tree beside the apartment complex was Zexion. He took no notice to Sora, who bit his bottom lip. _Who does he think he is? _With a low growl, he backed away from the window, pushed energy into his hindquarters, and in a flash he hurled himself into the world outside.

Zexion sprang from his comfortable place with a screech. His legs worked like an engine as he raced into the streets, away from Sora's reach. But the dog made no attempt to stop himself. That cat had intruded. He needed to be _punished_. Snapping his jaws, he was hot on the animal's trail as he was led through a winding path of empty streets. In the sky, blue and clear, a full moon shone through.

Sora stopped and lifted his head. _A full moon, _he thought, _just when last night it was a crescent? _He stared for a moment. Looking closely, he almost thought he could see his reflection in the sphere. He narrowed his eyes. Then, his world fell black.

o-o-o

A faint dripping noise filled Sora's ears.

He groaned. His eyelids felt heavy as he fluttered them open. Around him was darkness. _Where am I? _he thought. He tried standing, but his hind legs wobbled and he fell again to the cold earth below. He shook his head and shivered; everything was so _cold_. He pulled his legs close to his body for heat. _Where am I?_

In the distance, his eyes located a small patch of light- the last of the sunlight before night would fall. A way out, possibly? He tried standing once more, but to his dismay it was without prevail, and he hit the ground with a thud. _Why can't I stand? _He sniffed the air. It was muggy and humid, hot, but there was no particular scent like he had adapted to, no smell he could pinpoint.

Bracing himself with his forepaws, he gained composure. It felt odd, however, his spine slumped as though it had been broken. His toes were chilled by the wet ground, and he had never felt anything quite like it. Paws didn't get cold so easily- not like that. Gulping, he made his way forward. Walking was difficult, wincing as his knees scrapped against the rough concrete underfoot.

_I made it. _The outside world looked different. Turning his head, he saw that he had emerged from a cramped space between two rundown buildings. He shivered again as a breeze blew by. He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. And then he opened them, looked down at himself, and went rigid.

_W-what…? What?_

His eyes widened a considerable amount as he continued to stare. No longer did any soft, brown fur remain on his body. Instead there was a patch on his head, he noticed, shaking the liquid from it. The coat he took so much pride in was gone, and he was completely exposed. He was naked.

And he was cold.

o-o-o

Riku sighed and closed the door frantically. "Sora," he called, and threw his set of keys onto the kitchen counter, "I'm home!" He smiled and opened a box of dog treats he had purchased before arriving home and took out a snack. "Sorry I'm so late," he added, sidling into the living room. "Those jerks down at the factory-"

He stopped in the doorway, eyes traveling around the room. "Sora?" He stepped closer to the couch and looked behind it- no dog. No Sora. "Where are you, boy?" He walked into the bathroom and found nothing. The bedroom, and still, his dog was nowhere to be seen.

"Sora!" His breath quickened, head spinning as he ran back to the living room. 'He couldn't have…!' he thought, worry numbing his senses. As he came into the room, his heart fell. Two cheap curtains blew softly in the breeze, and behind them remained an open window. "Sora…"

He dropped the dog treat and fell to his knees.

o-o-o

"Yes, I'm sure."

Calling the local police was the first thing Riku did- and he did it with panic resting on his shoulder. "Chocolate Labrador, blue eyes, a new satin collar-" He listened. "-yeah, it has his information on it. You'll probably be able to find him from that?" He let out a deep sigh of relief. "Oh…thank you so much."

o-o-o

Sora brought his hands to his face and balanced himself on his heels. _Hands, _he mused. He balled them into a fist. _Aha! I have thumbs! _He gave a wide grin and snickered. "Oh!" he gasped, and felt his neck. _Where…is it?_

The red collar was not attached to him any longer.

Gripping a box beside him, he tried once more to stand. With much effort (and even more wobbling), he succeeded, the first beads of sweat forming on his hairline. For his accomplishment, he smiled. _This is how humans see. It's so different. _He closed his eyes and leaned against the brick wall behind him. _But how did any of this happen? And how did I get here? This place isn't even familiar; I don't think Riku and I have ever been here before._

He turned his head. "Riku," he whispered. _I have to find Riku! Oh, he must be so worried about me! Why did I have to run after that stupid cat? _He frowned. _Demyx, it's all your fault._

Sniffing the air but gaining no useful information, he decided to make his way home. That is, until a group of kids in the distance took a nice, long stare at him before bursting into a fit of laughter. Sora paid no mind. What _were _they laughing at, anyway?

o-o-o

A knock at the door.

Riku had been waiting impatiently for nearly an hour before he heard these knocks. In that time he lay on the couch, the last place he had seen Sora, and tinkered wistfully with one of the dog's chew toys. "I'm coming!" he called, and sprang to his feet.

He quickly made his way to the door and opened it, panting, and glimpsed at the man there before speaking.. "Yes," he said hurriedly, "did you find him?"

Sora cocked his head to the side and blinked, large, sapphire eyes glistening in the moonlight. "Find who, Riku?" he asked.

* * *

**Author's note: **I apologize for any sloppiness and such. I thought the idea was fairly interesting. Reviews would be lovely; hearing from any readers out there would be just great!


	2. Chance

**Author's note: **You guys make me blush. A-anyways, this story is rated M for future chapters, so I hope nothing threw you off since there isn't really any mature substance yet.

"people talking"

"_dogs talking"_

'people thinking'

_dogs thinking_

* * *

_- - - -_

_A dog will make eye contact. A cat will, too, but a cat's eyes don't even look entirely warm-blooded to me, whereas a dog's eyes look human except less guarded. A dog will look at you as if to say, "What do you want me to do for you? I'll do anything for you." Whether a dog can in fact, do anything for you if you don't have sheep is another matter. The dog is willing. _

_- _Roy Blount Jr.

_- - - -_

**Chance**

Sora cocked his head to the side and blinked, large, sapphire eyes glistening in the moonlight. "Find who, Riku?" he asked.

For a moment, Riku stared at the naked boy and did not say a word. Maybe it was sheer shock that made him this way, but for the longest time he could not even question himself. "H-how do you know my name?" he asked hesitantly, eyeing the strange boy. 'And why are you naked?' he wanted to ask, but refrained from doing so.

Sora had to think for a moment. _I'm not a dog anymore. Well, technically I am, but I don't look it. Riku, and anyone else for that matter, would ever believe me if I said who I was. What am I supposed to do? _He swallowed a gulp and glanced down at himself. Really, he never understood why humans hid themselves beneath layers of cotton for any purpose besides warmth. But perhaps it was modesty, too? "I, uh…I work down at the factory," he lied, "and I fell into that lake in the park. My…" He thought hard for the word. "…clothes were too wet to keep traveling in."

Riku raised his eyebrows. "I've never seen you at work before," he said, "but that place is pretty big." He tried his hardest to not look at the boy's bare form. "The…lake downtown, you say?" Despite his struggles, his eyes fell upon the brunette, roaming across the slim figure. The boy was small, but not too small, and he had a lean shape about him that was almost appealing.

Riku quickly turned his head away, cheeks warm. "Um, come in," he said, "and I'll give you some dry clothes."

"That would be nice," said Sora with a grin. He followed Riku inside, already knowing the layout of his home.

In his bedroom, Riku fumbled through his dresser drawers. "Sorry if these don't fit you," he mumbled as he searched through the articles of clothing. "You're a lot smaller than I am."

Sora stood in the doorway and smiled. "Oh, that's fine!" he beamed.

Riku turned around, clothes in his hands, and fell silent. Why was that kid being so…unaffected by his own nudity? Did he have no humility? Riku ignored this and held out the clothes. "Here," he said, and placed the items in Sora's arms. He watched as the boy looked at the clothing curiously, as though he didn't have the slightest clue what they were.

And really, he didn't.

Sora held up a t-shirt, long and red, and stared at it. _What do I do with this thing? _He glanced at Riku, who looked at him expectantly. He caught they man's glance.

'Oh! Maybe he wants privacy,' Riku thought, feeling like he had been rude, and stepped out of the room with a quick apology.

Sora's eyes remained on the door, even after it was pulled to a close. He then looked back at the shirt and placed the other clothing on the mattress. His bed was still unmade, he noticed, sheets and blankets spread in different directions as if it were morning. He chuckled and shook his head. _He's worried about me_, he thought. _Too bad though. Hopefully this body isn't permanent…_

His mind trailed back to the current issue on his hands: Dressing himself. He had watched Riku do this before, a few times, but not much since the man usually preferred to do it in the bathroom or elsewhere, where Sora could not see. The dog had never realized before how _human _Riku had always seemed to treat him. _Well, except for petting me. And feeding me dog treats. And walking me on a leash and giving me a bath in an oversized bucket._

All in all, he was clueless.

He was determined, however, and his fingers clumsily grasped the edges of the shirt as he seemed to almost crawl into it, slowly, as though it were a tunnel of some sort. He made slow progress, and he soon found himself peering into the bedroom again, cloth no longer smothering him. At last, his head was free, and his hair a giant mess. Now there was the matter of getting his arms into the shirt. He struggled with the item like it was wrestling him, and maybe it was. Minutes later he was panting, sitting on the edge of the bed, and he had succeeded.

It took him an additional ten minutes to get into boxers and a pair of gym shorts that hung loosely on his waist.

In the kitchen, Riku stared at his watch and sipped on a bottle of water. 'What the hell is he doing in there?' he thought. To his relief, Sora emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed, and he did not notice the tired look he wore. "Ah, there you are!" He walked over to the boy and inspected him. "Yeah, I was right," he chuckled softly, "my clothes are too big for you."

"No, no," Sora said, waving his hands. "They're fine, really."

"If you say so," said Riku. He sighed, and an awkward silence settled among the two males.

"Uh," Sora began, rubbing the back of his head, "do you think I could…stay here? For just a few days or so- no longer, I swear! I don't want to intrude or anything, but I don't really have anywhere to go, and I don't know anyone else around here..."

"Where do you live?" Riku asked.

Sora's heart fell. _Whoops. _"…What?"

Riku blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, 'What?' I asked where you live."

"Oh, right," Sora laughed nervously. "I, uh…I live pretty far from here, in a far off place. Far, _far _off," he added.

"Oh?" Riku said. "Did you drive here?"

_Drive? What does that mean? _Sora took a chance and said, "No… I don't know how."

'He does look young,' Riku thought. He rubbed his chin. 'I guess he still isn't old enough to get his license. But what is he doing so far from his home if he's not even above the legal age limit? Poor kid, he probably ran away from home. I can't tell him no.'

"Sure."

Sora's face lit up, his spirits raised. "Oh, thank you!" he said, and flung himself at Riku.

o-o-o

Sora was an affectionate character, Riku soon discovered. Although, Riku did not call him Sora.

"My name? Of course you want to know my name, aha…"_God, why me?_ "…My name… My name is Daiki," he lied hesitantly. Thankfully, Riku paid no mind to the name of his laundry detergent.

And so began the creation of Sora's alter ego, or as he liked to call it, his "alter human".

Sora was, indeed, very affectionate. Almost _too _affectionate, Riku thought, counting the times he had been tackled by the smaller boy. He was already up to three, for every small task he did, and they had only been together no longer than four hours. In this time they watched television and ate popcorn, a new, peculiar food that Sora took an instant liking to. His entire life he had admired humans for being able to eat such delicious looking foods, and now he was finally able to enjoy this luxury as well.

Also, before becoming human, he could never really understand the language of mankind. There were only a few choice words like "food" or "walk" or "park" that he could understand. And "Sunday". He definitely understood that one.

When the thought crossed his mind, he was left with a strange state of wonder. On typical Sundays, Riku and Sora spent the day together. And now Sora was human, but he looked to his left and there was Riku, paying close attention to a movie that he couldn't really get into. In a weird way, they were still spending Sunday together.

Sora reached into the bag of popcorn and took a piece for himself, and he was happy.

o-o-o

The following day, he didn't wake until noontime. With a groan, he stretched and relaxed, a yawn silently falling from his lips. His eyes opened lazily to the harsh flow of sunlight through a nearby window, blinds cracked ever so slightly. Looking down, he saw that he was in Riku's bed- _His _bed. And for a moment, he thought everything had been just a crazy dream. _A nightmare_, he thought, and wagged his-

His tail was gone. _But… _He quickly threw the blankets off of him with the use of his handy-dandy thumb, and it was then that he saw his rump, covered by pieces of cloth with no tail waggling on the end of it. He frowned and sank back into the blankets. _I hate this._

"Are you awake yet?"

He heard Riku's voice, soft, at the door. He lifted his head and looked at him. Then, he nodded with a brief smile. "Yeah," he said, voice scratchy from the night's rest, "I'm up."

Riku gave a single, curt nod. "Okay," he said, grinning. I'll be downstairs.

It was Monday morning. Monday afternoon, actually, Sora noticed. It was all very strange to him. Why wasn't Riku at work? Surely he was late, or someone called to fill in for him, because usually he was long gone, leaving Sora with a light pat on the head and a dog treat that would only occupy him for a few minutes. Then the dog would be left to sulk to himself for a moment, and spend the rest of the day until evening when his pet returned chasing his tail, gnawing on a bone or barking at people outside.

When Riku walked out of the room, Sora thought to himself. _I need to figure out, somehow, how this happened to me. Dogs don't just turn into humans for no reason, right? _He frowned. _I wonder, will I ever be a dog again? _This was his main point of focus. Living as a canine- Sora could see it no other way. In fact, leading a "dog's life" was the best thing he could ask for. No job, no responsibility, and moreover, he had his own personal attendant.

What more could anyone want?

It was some time before he decided to stand from the bed, staggering from his apparent fatigue. Never before had he felt so drained. Was being human really this tiring? Yawning again, he stepped from the room and made his way downstairs with ease. There was no questioning where everything was, because it was _his _home. Everything there was _his_, though to Riku he was nothing but a stranger. _So why did he agree so easily to let me stay here?_

"There you are," Riku said as Sora approached him. "I don't really cook for breakfast…" He laughed and rubbed he back of his head. "…but there's cereal in the cabinet and milk in the fridge if you want some of that."

Sora smiled. "That would be great," he replied, "thanks." With an almost intuition he walked toward a set of cabinets and opened one that was beside the refrigerator without saying a word. He hummed and took out a box of cereal, and proceeded to take the milk from the fridge and close the door with an effective grin. When he turned and faced Riku, he saw that the man had a puzzled look about him.

'How did he know exactly where that cereal was?' he asked himself, but soon shook the awkward feeling as he noticed Sora spilling the milk. The white liquid traveled across the countertop, and Riku took the gallon from Sora's hands. "Hey, hey," he said hurriedly, and put the milk down. "Be more careful when you do that." He grabbed a handful of paper towels and began cleaning the mess up.

Sora laughed nervously and rubbed his hands together. "Sorry…" he said, face turning a shade of red.

Riku looked at him, sighed, and shook his head. "It's okay." He grinned and poured a bit more milk into Sora's bowl, and handed it to the boy. "Just watch what you're doing next time."

"Oh, I will," said Sora. He took a stool and sat, carefully picking the spoon up between shaky fingers. _This is hard. _Gathering a few pieces of cereal in the utensil, he lifted it to his mouth, slowly, until the food was caught between his lips. He swung his legs back and forth and closed his eyes with a large smile. _Pet food is the best_, he mused inwardly. _Dogs have it good, but when it comes to food, humans have got it _so _much better._

He took another bite, and his smile grew. _Mmm. _

He didn't even notice the strange way Riku was staring at him.

o-o-o

"So, Daiki."

Sora barely caught the gesture when it occurred, him sitting comfortably on the couch and watching an afternoon soap opera (he found the way humans conveyed their emotions quite interesting), and Riku sitting in a nearby recliner. Of course, Sora knew that recliner belonged strictly to Riku and no one else. He was often scolded for climbing in it when his pet was away.

"Yes?" he replied, eyes parting from the screen.

Riku thought for a moment, and said, "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

Sora felt his mind begin to slide. "Almost two," he said without hesitation, a broad, cheeky grin lighting his face.

"…Two?" Riku questioned, wrinkling his nose. 'What the..?'

Sora's eyes widened a considerable amount. _Humans age differently! How could I forget! Stupid, Sora! You're so stupid! _"I mean, I turn sixteen in two months!" he covered, chuckling. _Is that a right age? I heard Riku talking to some kid who mentioned his kid brother turning sixteen, and he looked about what I do. _

Riku continued to look at him in a peculiar manner for a while. Then, "Oh, okay," he said, and laughed.

Sora sighed inwardly. _What luck. _In the back of his mind, he didn't think he would be that lucky for much longer.

"So what about you?" he asked. "How old are you?"

True as it was, Sora had spent the majority of his life in the same house, the same bed, even, with Riku. He could still remember stumbling over his chubby paws and staring out of his cage where he and his brothers thrived, and into the open world where Riku, a tall, slender man with silver-gray hair was standing, looking into the shop window. He entered the building, a bell sounding, ringing softly, and Sora cocked his head as he saw the other approach another human, the shopkeeper, and begin speaking with him.

"I need a puppy," Riku said in a hushed voice, almost as if someone were listening to his every word and he did not want them to hear. "It's, uh…for my girlfriend."

The shopkeeper eyed him suspiciously. Then, he nodded and gestured toward Sora's cage. "Over there is a bundle of four Labrador puppies, just recently weaned and ready to take home. I'll give you one for four-hundred dollars, but if you add two-hundred more dollars you can get another puppy. It's a special discount- and it's only for a limited time…"

Riku shook his head vigorously. "No, I just want one." 'Four-hundred dollars?…Namine had better like this mongrel." He headed to the back of the shop, where Riku and his siblings squirmed, and as he took his first glimpse at the blue-eyed pup, he knew that he was more than "just a dog".

Sora was bought for Riku and Namine's four-month anniversary, but he never ended up being sent home with the woman. Instead, she and Riku soon found themselves quarreling, and so the relationship was ended there, and she moved away, leaving Sora with Riku. And really, he would rather stay there than leave with Namine. "We don't need her, boy," Riku reassured, stroking the soft fur on Sora's ears. "We only need each other."

Although Sora spent most of his time on earth with Riku, he did not know much about the man other than he could not hold a stable relationship for over four months.

"I'm twenty," Riku finally answered. He flipped the television remote in his fingers with a wry grin. "I don't act it, huh?"

Sora grinned. "Nah, not really," he said. "I thought you'd be around my age."

Riku sighed wistfully. "Ah, well, sometimes I do, you know? I'm not fifteen anymore, but I still have friends, and all of us are just a big group of immature adults. Really, twenty isn't adulthood, anyway." He shrugged and closed his eyes, sinking down into the recliner with a content expression.

Sora chuckled softly. "Iguess not," he said.

o-o-o

"So, a few days?"

Riku and Sora had spent the bulk of that evening talking about each other's lives, though most of the storytelling on Sora's behalf was simply a bundle of lies he threw together in a matter of seconds, such as the fact that his parents died in a horrific car accident. But unbeknownst to Riku, Sora _had _no parents. Well, save for the canine beings that produced him, but he knew they were either long gone or in pound somewhere.

"A car accident? That's awful." Riku's eyes fell to the carpet. He gave a small laugh and shook his head. "My parents- they're still around. I don't hear from them much, though. Not anymore, anyway." He paused with a long sigh. "They used to be so interested in my life, in my education. They were dedicated parents, you know? But then they stopped caring so much, I guess when I started college and moved away, and we didn't really keep in contact. That's partially my fault, I know.

"I wanted to be a school teacher," he laughed. "Silly, right? I was only in college for about a year before I realized the money I didn't have to support my tuition. I wasn't interested in student loan, simply because I didn't want to pay it off after my schooling was complete. Being in debt was kind of my biggest fear? I suppose… But anyways, after my freshman year I didn't go back, and instead I found myself working in a packaging factory, which is where I work now."

He glanced at Sora. "Sounds like fun, huh?"

Sora shrugged. "It depends on what you like to do."

At this, Riku smiled. "Well, I certainly don't like packaging."

"Then why don't you go back to school?" Sora suggested.

Riku inhaled deeply. He looked at Sora for a long moment, and then simply said, "I can't afford it."

"Why not ask help from your parents? Siblings? Friends…?"

"I wouldn't dare bother my parents for money," Riku answered, "and I'm an only child. I thought, when I was younger, that it didn't get any better than that, but once you're grown it's not all it's cracked up to be. As for friends? I don't really have many- besides Axel, of course. He's always there for me, and vice versa. He's…one person I really care about in this world."

"Have you ever thought of him as more than just a friend?"

At the question, Riku's eyes widened. "What…?" He stared at Sora. "What do you mean? Like…"

Sora raised his eyebrows. "Like…do you like other men?"

Riku found himself in a laughing fit. "W-what! Me…gay? Ha-ha, that's ridiculous!"

Sora was a dog, but he hadn't missed the way people interacted with one another. And though dogs are technically wired to eat, sleep and reproduce, he also knew that they could share homosexual feelings. "Then why are you being so defensive?"

"I've had girlfriends before," Riku said. He was quiet then. "Look," he said with a smile, "you're still young. You don't really understand relationships yet. I know- I've been you're age before, too."

"So you do like men?" Sora asked.

"No!"

o-o-o

It was around ten that Sora received the phone call. He wasn't expecting one, either. In fact, that had to be one of the last things he anticipated.

"For who?" he heard Riku say after picking up the telephone. It was a cheaper one, a house phone, that Riku purchased after his cell phone had been broken on the job. "Okay, just a minute."

The phone was handed to Sora, who was almost completely clueless as of how to use it. But he took it in his hands and held it to his ear, just as he had seen Riku do on a few occasions. "Hello?" he said in a quiet voice.

The reply on the other end was clear, and he jumped a little at the sound. "Sora?"

Sora gulped. "I-I don't know who you're talking about," he said nervously.

"Sora, look, I know who you are." The voice was hushed, almost a whisper. "This is Roxas."

"No," Sora said, "that isn't possible."

"It's possible," was the reply. "Trust me. I know what's happened to you, because it's happened to me, too. And I think…I think I know just how it happened."

Sora gasped. "What? Tell me!"

"No- I can't. Someone's here with me, so I can only tell you in person when we're alone. Meet me in the park in fifteen minutes, okay? Beside the lake. I'll be waiting, Sora."

He heard a dial tone and set the phone down. Riku looked at him expectantly. "I have to go somewhere," he said, "but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?"

Sora shook his head. "No, I can get there myself. It isn't far away."

Riku nodded. "Be careful, then."

* * *

**Author's note: **This chapter really just reflects on some things in Riku and Sora's life, if you didn't notice. And what's this, Roxas is human too? Maybe he knows what has happened to him and Sora, and maybe he knows just how it can be reversed… 


	3. Definitely Maybe

**Author's note: **The reviews were lovely. Many thanks! Ah, and more importantly: I noticed that very many of you said this story is "cute" or "adorable", which is fine for now, really. But I want you to know that there will be drama and possibly tragedy in later chapters, so don't expect fluff the whole way through.

* * *

- - - -

_The greatest pleasure of a dog is that you may make a fool of yourself with him, and not only will he not scold you, but he will make a fool of himself, too._

- Samuel Butler

- - - -

**Definitely Maybe**

Being human was difficult, Sora had to admit, especially this kind of alter ego he had created, but not once had he thought that other dogs would become human along with himself. Perhaps it was luck that made this so; or maybe, everything wasn't as good as it seemed.

_At least I'm not alone, _he thought as he exited the house, quietly closing the door behind him. _Roxas changed, too. I hope he has an answer for all of this._

He highly doubted this, regardless of he and the other's relationship. They had always been close, for Riku and Axel had been friends years before either of them were conceived, and since puppy hood they could remember one another's face and scent. It was a close bond, Sora knew, but he was also aware of Roxas's tendency to "exaggerate the truth".

In other words, he would lie sometimes. But only _sometimes_, really.

This time was unlike others, though. This was far from being a dispute over who's bone was buried in the old lady next door's rose patches, or which dog chased Demyx into the police station. This was important- possibly the most important thing thus far in Sora's life.

Which depressed the boy a considerable amount. For two years he had been breathing, thriving off of tap water and pieces of dry kibble, but had he really been living? He didn't pause to think about it. There were more prominent things on his mind, and as he made his way to the park, one of his most familiar places, his mind buzzed with a million questions.

When he finally approached the lake, he almost didn't recognize Roxas.

He was standing there beside the water, gazing across the park with steady eyes. His hair was quite messy, Sora noted, chuckling as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thought you might look different," he said, slightly surprised.

Roxas turned and faced him, chuckling softly. "Thought you might be fatter," he said in a mock tone. He jabbed Sora in the stomach. "What with all the food you eat."

Sora puffed out his cheeks and folded his arms. "Are you saying I need to go on a _diet_?" he said, frowning.

"No, no," laughed Roxas. "I think we both got lucky with the bodies we ended up with, if you asked me." It was that kind of arrogance that both he and Sora shared.

"Yeah," Sora laughed. He cleared his throat. "Seriously, though. We're not here to joke around, right? You said you know what's going on…?"

"Oh yeah!" Roxas rubbed the back of his head, grinning. "I _think _I know what's going on. No promises- I heard from a trustworthy resource."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Squall Leonhart."

"That Leon guy!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief. "What? But he's the one who laughs at us when our pets take us out, or when-"

"Ah, ah," Roxas interrupted, waving his hands in a panicky manner. "First of all, humans are _not _our pets, Sora. Squall told me that we're _their _pets, Sora. I don't know if he's right about any of this, but it's as close as I could come to a reasonable answer for this mess. I bet you haven't even tried to find out anything on your own," he scoffed. As expected, Sora gave a nervous laugh and averted his eyes. "Thought as much.

"Well, Leon says that this only happens every so often- once every leap year, or something."

"What's a leap year?" Sora asked.

Roxas shrugged. "'Dunno. That's what he said. He said that every leap year a full moon lasts for longer than any other time- for a week or so. It's been, what, two days since the transformation? Then we should have about five days left, according to what he said."

_Five days? _Sora groaned inwardly. _How am I going to stay like this for five more days? Riku will throw me out- he'll think the real me is dead and get another dog! _"Roxas, I can't stay like this for that long. I _have _to be a dog again! Riku- what if he replaces me?"

Roxas laughed and tweaked the end of Sora's nose. "Silly, I don't think Riku would do that. Do you? Not after the time you guys have spent together. I think it's all out of your hands, anyway. Nothing you can do to stop it, as far as we know."

"Okay," said Sora, "so we know the 'what.' So what about the 'why?' Why did all of this even happen in the first place?"

"Well," Roxas said with a sigh, "that's something I don't know. Leon doesn't know either. It's some kind of supernatural force, obviously, he says. Lasts for a week- and in that time, we lose our canine senses; that is, except for our _tongue. _We can still communicate with other dogs, Sora! That means we can ask them for any possible info." He paused, then said hesitantly, "But Leon also said that all pets turn into humans. _Pets_, Sora. I think this doesn't happen to stray dogs or those at shelters."

_Poor souls. _Sora closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "So…how did you talk to Leon, huh?"

Roxas laughed softly. "I've been living with Axel," he explained. Sora was baffled by the slight blush he displayed.

"Could have figured that much," he said.

"And," said Roxas, "Axel talks to Squall occasionally. He said to me, 'This is my _pal_,' and slapped him roughly on the back." He laughed at this for a moment. "So him and Leon stay in contact, which is good for us, since that guys is obviously of some use."

"Well, did Leon say anything about how to reverse this? I mean, without waiting for five days. That seems like an awful long time to keep up this charade…and I'm afraid that Riku is already starting to become suspicious."

"Reverse? I have no clue." Roxas closed his eyes. "But, once this is all over, we can be thankful to be back to our old selves, right? It doesn't seem like that long of a wait."

"Yeah…maybe you're right."

The sky was black with only a few isolated stars glittering above. Sora took in a deep breath. "Why did Leon even tell you these things? How does he _know_? Is he a dog, too? Is he hiding something important from us?"

"Don't have a clue," Roxas said with a shrug. "But hey, at least he does, right? We should be thankful for that much. And besides," he laughed, "I don't really think Squall could be a dog. Our 'owners' seem to have known him for a pretty long time. It would be _way _too farfetched."

Sora sighed and scuffed his bare feet on the dirt. "I guess so." He gasped lightly, eyes widening. "Oh, and Roxas? Who did you ask for over the phone?"

Roxas grinned. "I just asked if a kid stopped by, and the next thing I know I hear your voice."

"Ah," Sora said with a nod. "Makes sense."

o-o-o

"Roxas is missing, you say?"

Soon after Sora left, Riku got a phone call. "Axel…Sora's gone, too."

A sigh on the other end. "Yeah, it's pretty bad. 'Dunno where Roxas could have gotten to, that mangy mutt." Axel laughed softly. "Maybe he and Sora ran away together, yeah?"

Riku chuckled. "Sure, Axel." The clock read 8:46. "But anyways- there's this weird kid staying with me, says his name is Daiki."

"The laundry detergent?"

"What?" Riku laughed. "Axel, this kid is seriously strange. He acts so…_inhumane_, y'know? I think he ran away from home, really. Maybe he has abusive parents."

"Or maybe he's just a typical teen? He is a teenager, right?"

"Yeah," Riku sighed. "I don't know. There's just something about him that I don't understand. And if you ask me," he added, "he reminds me a lot of someone I know."

"Who?"

Riku shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled deeply. "Nothing. You'd think I was crazy if I told you."

He heard Axel scoff on the other end. "Riku, I think you're crazy regardless."

"Okay…" Riku grinned. "This kid…he really reminds me a lot of Sora."

o-o-o

"Uh…I'm back?"

Sora uneasily cracked the door open and poked his head in. He looked around closely, stepping inside the house with caution. "Riku?" he questioned, closing the door behind him. There were no signs of the other man; in fact, Sora didn't think Riku was there at all. But then, why was the front door unlocked like that? _Maybe he went out?_

When he turned around the corner, he saw Riku sitting at the counter, twisting on a stool, deep in thought. He was tracing his finger along the edge of a picture frame, in it a lively photo of a man and his dog. The man was crouched over, arm around the dog- who was grinning widely, tongue hanging limply between pointed teeth.

"Oh, you're back," Riku said. "I was starting to wonder."

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…sorry 'bout that. A friend of mine wanted to see me, and he didn't know where I was staying, so he just suggested we meet in the park downtown."

"Does he have a place to stay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," said Sora, "he's staying with some guy. They know each other," he lied.

Riku nodded, still looking at the picture. His gaze was wistful.

"That your dog?" Sora pointed to the photo curiously. _Of course it is. _Inwardly, he smiled furiously. _Because that dog was me. _He wondered, how long would it be before Riku discovered his secret? He vaguely knew that things like that had a tendency to go wrong- but he was hoping that luck would be on his side this time.

He _was _a dog, after all.

Sighing, Riku said, "Yeah, that's my Sora all right." He laughed. "He was such a spoiled thing, that dog. It was almost like he was a person. Sometimes I thought he was, you know? Like, maybe if I thought hard enough, he would start talking to me."

"_Was_? Where's your dog now?" _Playing stupid makes me secure, right? _It seemed good enough, anyway.

"He ran away. I don't know why… Daiki, do you think I did something wrong? I mean, I just left to go to work for a while, and the guys called me unexpectedly. It was Sunday- which is the day Sora and I always go off together- and I guess he was angry at me for leaving. When I got home, he was gone. What did I do?"

"Well, uh," Sora began nervously, shuffling his feet, "I've never owned a dog." _I _am a dog "But, if I did, I'd have to say that Sora probably didn't feel any kind of resentment toward you. Hey, maybe he just got distracted and, say, jumped out the window?" _Hah, I would know, right?_

Riku shrugged. "Maybe. It's my fault for leaving that stupid window open. I just didn't think that Sora would ever…leave like that."

"Yeah…" Sora chewed on his bottom lip and stared at the ceiling.

"Daiki?"

Sora raised his eyebrows. "Hm?"

"Tell me…" Riku paused and shook his head, scoffing in spite of himself. "…tell me about your family."

"My-- family?" Sora's heart raced, rapidly feeling under pressure. It was, by now, becoming a regular feeling. _The questions- they never end, do they? _"Well, let's see… Um, my family is…" _Lie, lie, lie. _"My family's okay, I guess. I mean, they're not great; I'm like you: an only child, but I was never really spoiled or anything."

Riku nodded slowly, as though deep in thought. "Yeah…sounds a lot like me." He gave a weak smile. "We seem to have at least a few things in common. It's better than sharing a house with a _complete _stranger." He eyed Sora curiously. "Unless, of course…you're a serial killer in disguise."

Sora burst into a laughing fit. "Oh, man, you caught me!"

Rolling his eyes, Riku smiled.

"Anyway, about your dog…" Sora put an arm on Riku's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find him. Hey, maybe he'll even come back to you on his own!"

"Maybe," Riku said. "Maybe."

o-o-o

"How long do you think I can stay? I mean, I don't want to be a burden or anything…"

Riku shook his head and lowered the television's volume. "Don't say that. I don't think you're a burden; not yet, anyway. Besides," he said, "I like the company. You're no Sora, but I guess you _are _an okay replacement- for the time being, I mean."

_The irony-- it hurts._

"Ah, okay." Sora twiddled his thumbs. "So…does five days sound all right?"

Riku gave him an odd stare. "Five days? Why, do you have to be somewhere?"

"No, not really." Sora smiled. "I just think that number sounds good is all."

"If that's how long you wanna stay, then go ahead. Just don't break anything, okay? And don't touch anything valuable, though I doubt there's anything like that around here."

Sora bowed his head. "Yes, oh great one. I will humbly abide by your rules."

"Oh, shut up, you."

o-o-o

The next afternoon, Sora and Riku found themselves staring across blue waters. _Four days. _Sora closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze that stirred in the otherwise quiet air. The park was just as nice on Monday as it was Sunday; and, Sora discovered, it was just as nice on Tuesday as well. So calm, so serene…

"This park is pretty cool, huh?"

Riku's voice stirred Sora from his thoughts. "Hmm?" He opened his eyes. "Yeah, it is."

"It's where I go to think," said Riku. "And I take Sora here, like I said, every Sunday. The lakeside is our favorite place, but it doesn't really matter so long as we're together."

Sora's lips curved into a soft smile. _I agree, friend._

"Say, have you ever met a girl named Naminé?"

"Naminé?" Sora repeated. He thought for a moment. "No…I can't say that I have. Why? Who is she?"

"No one, really," Riku replied, and tossed a stone across the lake. It skipped a few times, ripples of water disturbing the surface, before it slowly made it's way into the darkness. "She comes here every now and then. Sometimes I see her standing on the bridge, looking into the waters. It's just so weird…"

"Weird?"

"There's something about her. Something different that I've never noticed in anyone else."

Sora's eyes gleamed deviously. "Ah, so Riku's got a _crush?_"

"No, it isn't like that!" Riku scowled. "What I mean is… Daiki, do you ever wonder if everything you're looking at is normal? Like, is this all the way it's supposed to be…?"

"…You mean, do I think there's a possibility that the girl isn't like all other people?" Sora fell back into the soft grass. "Maybe. There's no telling for sure, right?"

"Guess not."

"Well, here: next time you see her, tell me, okay? Maybe I can find out why it is that she's so different from everyone else. Who knows, it could just be a hunch."

"My hunches are usually right," Riku said.

_If you say so._

o-o-o

"Did you just say Naminé?" _That girl- the one Riku told me about!_

Roxas nodded. "Yup. That's what Squall told me, but boy, did I have to be persistent to get that much out of him." His voice was curt. "He says that the girl has 'special powers,' or something. Maybe she knows a way to turn us back? It's worth a shot, right? Maybe?"

"Definitely." Sora nodded. "Riku told me about her-- this can't be a coincidence. He said that she comes around the bridge at the park every so often. If we're lucky, we can catch up with her and ask about what's been happening." _And I can get back to my old self again._

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

"But," Sora said hesitantly, "when do we go? I mean, when to find her? I had to sneak out just after Riku fell asleep to meet up with you, and I really don't want him getting any ideas."

Roxas tapped his foot against the ground. In the sky, a dim moonlight was shrouded by dark clouds. "We'll have to figure _something _out."

Almost disdainfully, Sora sighed. "Unless we want to wait and risk being discovered, this Naminé person seems like our last chance."

* * *

**Author's note: **Short chapter is short. Sorry about my absence; I was on restriction (and in the meantime, I went back and played both Kingdom Hearts games for what seems to be the millionth time). Expect a longer update next go around. 


End file.
